


Swipe Right for Awkwardness

by SadSpottedPanda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Booty Calls, Cindy x Luna, College AU, Cuna?, Floor Sex, Groping, Hookups, Lindy?, Love Hotels, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Promptis - Freeform, Romance (?), Sex in the Dark, Slutty Noctis, Slutty Prompto, They didn't even know, Tinder, Wall Sex, bareback, sex on the table, versatile sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSpottedPanda/pseuds/SadSpottedPanda
Summary: When two best friends have the same dating app on their phone, what could go wrong?





	1. Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonside/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto go out on a "date." Later that night, his phone vibrates. It's a booty call...

It's been a long day for Noctis Caelum. He's serious about finishing his education and getting a degree, but he just can't deal with all those long, boring lectures given in consistently monotnous tones by disintersted, bespectacled professors. Aside from that, he has to deal with other students constantly trying to "befriend" him even though they're more interested in his status and money rather than actually getting to know him. Well, except one.

"Hey, Noct!" A friendly voice belonging to a handsome, blond, freckled boy with an eccentric hairstyle resembling a chocobo's behind calls out to him. The sight of him brings a smile to Noct's lips. "C'mon, let's get out of here! It's time for our date!"

Noctis mouths a quick "sorry" to the group of girls surrounding him as he's pulled away by Prompto Argentum, his best friend and the guy fangirls keep pairing him with like some wishful yaoi OTP. It's not like he minds though, since Prompto's been the only person who sees him as him and not as some privileged rich kid. He feels comfortable with Prompto and their friendship has only grown and deepened since they first met in high school. 

"Thanks for getting me out of there. You're the best, Prom." Noct says with a grateful sigh.

"Couldn't just stand and watch you get mobbed. Last time that happened, I think you almost died!"

"Yeah...almost."

"Anyway, let's go grab something to eat. We're on a date after all!"

"Oh, are we now?" Noctis rolls his eyes and laughs. It's not the first time he and Prompto's gone out on a "date" and he thought nothing more of it than his best friend's way of saying "hey, let's hang out." In all honesty, he thought it was endearing. Prompto never had any real friends either growing up, just like him, and when they first met, they clung to each other through thick and thin. Noctis was just hoping they wouldn't end up drunk and shamelessly displaying their questionable singing abilities on the streets of Insomnia like last time.

"Wait, where are you taking me, Prom? Please don't tell me it's another one of those seedy bars you found on Moogle or that overpriced cafe by the station." Noctis groans.

"Even better!" Prompto seemed to be very excited, worrying Noctis. His friend had a penchant for finding establishments of debatable quality. "We're almost there!" As Noctis began thinking of possible ways to get him and Prompto out fast if they end up being maligned by some punks in some backstreet pub, Prompto stops and practically squeals. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

Noct looks around. They're on the promenade with great views of the ocean. The sun has begun to set and the sky's turning a fiery orange. Noctis thinks, "This isn't too bad. Open skies, a nice breeze, great view, and -"

"CUP NOODLE TRUCK!" Prompto's excitied exclamation breaks Noctis' train of thought.

"Wait, what?" Noctis is helpless as Prompto drags him to the vehicle reeking of the aroma of seafood, beef, and steam. "This is your idea of a date? That's it, I'm breaking up with you." 

"Aww, c'mon Noct..." Prompto gives him the most adorable pout ever and Noctis caves in. He has a weakness for cute faces, and Prompto makes the cutest ones. It's unfair. 

They order two steaming cups and take their places on the edge of a pier. It's a quiet day on the shore and they have the whole pier to themselves. Prompto's busily slurping on his noodles while Noctis takes his time picking out the little bits of vegetables on his. "Hey Prom, this is nice for a change."

"What do you mean for a change?!" Prompto looks hurt.

"I mean, it's nice not to be drunk for once." Noctis chuckles. "It's just you, me, and...cup noodles." Prompto leans on Noctis. "Romantic, isn't it?" Noctis wraps his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "I guess. We do make a pretty good couple." 

They sit there quietly watching the sunset as Noctis contemplates on what he just said. He can't deny that he and Prompto could get really intimate at times and it felt natural. Hell, it made him feel good and warm inside. He can't quite explain it, but when Prompto's around, he feels complete and happy. If only he had the courage to tell him he might have a small crush on him, but he pushes the idea to the side. After all, Prompto might not even be interested in him that way.

"Hey, Noct. Watcha thinking?" 

"Huh?" Noctis mind returns to reality and sees Prompto looking at him. "Oh, nothing. I'm just enjoying this thing we're doing."

"Same, dude. Never thought I'd actually have a friend like you."

"That makes two of us." The sun finally takes its leave for the day, leaving the two illuminated by a dim light from an overhead lightpost.

Noctis pokes Prompto, who looks like he's just about to give in to the creeping feeling of sleepiness. "Hey, we better get back. The sun's already down."

Prompto groans. "Do we have to? You're like the most comfortable pillow ever."

"C'mon" Noctis laughs and playfuly punches Prompto. "I'm not sleeping on the pier tonight, but you're welcome to do that."

Noctis pulls Prompto up and they start walking back to the apartment they shared. It was a big, fancy loft occupying the top floors of a nice residential building Regis Caelum - Noctis' dad and the ever-busy president of Lucis Industries - got for him for his 18th birthday. The two boys kick their shoes off in the entryway and Noctis immediately heads for the wide, comfy couch in the living room. Most of the time, he ends up sleeping here even though his room was right up the flight of stairs because he was too lazy to drag himself up. Prompto, on the other hand, either slept in his room or on the floor when he got drunk.

Noctis whips out his phone and checks his messages. Nothing much to see except some texts from his dad and Ignis that shared the same topics. Cleaning, laundry, and school. He sighs and locks his phone. Moments later, there's a notification

"Hey. Looks like ur close. Wanna do something naughty 2night? ;)"

Noctis glances at the stairs before opening the message. It's from a guy on a dating app he uses when he gets...lonely. Hands just don't really work anymore after a few days, so hooks up every now and then with a cute dude. Normally, he does the swiping, but this guy beat him to it. Noctis opens the guy's profile and checks the info. The profile pic is headless, but the slim, lean body that greets him makes his cock stir. It's completely smooth, except for a thin line of blond pubes leading to a significsnt bulge hiding behind a towel.

"Maybe. What's under the towel?"

The guy replies quickly. "Nothing much." Seconds later, it's followed by a pic of a gorgeous, curved cock. It's been way too long since he's had one of those and he bites his lip.

"Can't wait to ride it." Noctis sends a pic of his own gorgeous dick and gets a reply almost immediately. "Damn. Tell u what. I'll ride u if u ride me. Deal?"

"Deal. Meet up at the old motel at Ulrich and 12th?"

"Cool. How much we splitting?"

"I got it. Just show up. Txt u the room number when I get in."

"Right. Cya. Will wait for ur txt."

Noctis sighs happily and heads to his room to change into something a bit more comfortable. He knocks on Prompto's door and lets him know he's going out. "Hey, Prom. I'm heading out for a bit. Don't wait up for me." The door opens slightly and Prompto's face peeks out from behind. He has a wide grin on his face.

"You look happy..."

"Got a date. Just waiting for hi - erm - her to reply. Yeah!" 

Noct raises his eyebrow and laughs. "Did you just tell me you're cheating on me? Haha. Fine. Don't get her pregnant, aryt?"

"Hey! It's nothing like that!"

"Whatever. Enjoy yourself." Noctis waves at Prompto and leaves for the motel. It's not much to look at from outside, effectively masking its true purpose as a pace where trysts of every kind happen. Noctis opts for just a regular, air-conditioned room though he had choices of themed suites. One of them was a chocobo-themed one and he remembered Prompto. The idea of fucking his best friend suddenly infiltrates his mind and he ends up stiff and wanting. He wasn't opposed to the idea and it's not the first time he's imagined him and Prompto naked and fooling around in bed.

"Hey. Still there?"

"Yeah. U in already?"

"Room 702. Just head on up. Lights out and no talking, ok?"

"Y, u scared? Lol."

"Nah. I just like it dark. Just slip into bed with me when u get here."

"Fine. Be there in 10 mins."

Noctis throws off his clothes and settles in under the thin blanket. The AC was doing a damn good job of keeping the room cold, but he won't be cold for long. Just like the guy said, he shows up 10 minutes later. Noct could hear the door open and close followed by the sound of clothes being dropped to the floor. The spot next to him gets warmer as the guy slides in next to him. They lie there awkwardly for a good five minutes before Noctis feels the guy squeezing his thigh gently.

"Theres no turning back now..." Noctis thinks to himself before turning towards the guy beside him, feeling him up, and engaging the guy's tongue in a wet, noisy battle with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Noctis.
> 
> So yeah, I cut the smut out. i'm sorry. The next chapter should contain lots of it, though. (o･ω･o) 
> 
> Also, this is my second work. I felt like my first one just fell flat, so I'm making this to compensate. If it still falls flat, well...then I suck. Lol. Anyway, just have to get this addiction of fantasizing about cute, fictional boys out every now and then, and Promptis is just perfect for it.
> 
> Special shoutout to moonside for inspiring to write out my Promptis-related desires!


	2. Sensual Moans and Sweet Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis hooks up with a complete stranger and has the best sex he's had in a while, but is it really what he wants, or is he just trying to fill in a missing piece of his heart?

Noctis was in a tough wrestling match. At least, his tongue was. The guy was now on top of him, his hands pinned above him on the headboard. Despite being in complete darkness, he was glad the guy felt like the picture that was sent to him earlier that night. A rather slim, but muscular body, well-defined hips, and a firm bubble butt.

Their tongues continued to wrestle unti the guy decided to attack Noctis' neck with his skilled mouth. Normally, Noctis would be concerned about any marks left behind, but he was too horny to complain. He felt an arm wrap around his back as a hand began stroking his throbbing cock. Noctis reach out for his partner's own dick, stroking what felt like 8 inches of hard meat. It seemed to have a nice girth to it and a narrow, pointed head. He can hear the guy sigh and moan slightly. Damn, he seemed to have a hot voice too.

The hot sensation of a busy tongue and lips left Noctis' neck and slowly made its way down to his chest before a new wave of pleasure caused by sucking ang gentle biting came over him. Noctis had really sensitive nipples and he moaned loudly, earning a grunt of approval from the guy. The guys seemed to like hearing Noct moan, so he kept himself busy with Noctis' nipples for a couple of minutes before going lower and lower down Noctis' abs. He stops just short of Noctis needy cock before going back up to the raven-haired boy's lips and pushing himself down, letting his own hard dick rub up against Noctis' as he thrusted slowly.

Noctis grunted and sighed, enjoying their skin rubbing against each other. Feeling like he needed to take care of his partner too, he rolls the guy on his back and starts to assault him with his tongue and hands with a new fervor. Unlike the guy's slow, teasing approach, Noctis is relentless, and before long, pleasured moans and groans fill the room. He lifts the guy's arm and licks and kisses his armpit furiously. The loud moans turn into outright exclamations of incredible lust. Satisfied that he got the reaction he wanted, Noctis moves down and starts kissing the guy's inner thighs and giving his balls a quick suck as he moves from one thigh to another. More moaning ensues, and Noctis takes his sweet time before licking up the guy's long shaft and ending with tongue flick at his eager member's head.

Like the hungry cocksucker he really is, Noctis eases the stiff meat into his mouth and starts working on it with his tongue. With every bob of his head, it disappears down his throat until he could feel the guy's pubes tickling his nose. He eases it out, only to swallow it whole again. Once he's done, it's dripping with Noctis' saliva. The guy is breathing heavily, seemingly lost in pleasure until, Noct straddles him and eases himself onto his cock. 

The guys moves up and reaches out to embrace Noctis and wraps Noctis' legs around him. He busies himself with Noctis' nipples and does his best to thrust despite the close quarters. Noctis' then feels the guy's hands go to his ass as he swings them both to the edge of the bed and stands, bouncing Noctis on his raging boner. They manage to find a table and the guy sets Noctis on it. He starts thrusting hard and deep into Noctis' insides, causing a steady stream of moans. He leans in to Noctis' ear and whispers hoarsely, "Do me, sexy."

Noctis pushes the guy gently away with his foot and helps him onto the floor. He lifts the guy's hips up until his legs are up over his shoulders before moving down to eat out the tight, twitching hole. The guy moans, his hands clutching the carpet, as Noctis' tongue digs into his ass. The guy squirms and moans, surrendering himself to the pleasure as Noctis violates him. Afterwards, he gets on his knees and takes Noctis's cock in his mouth. An experienced cocksucker himself, he has no problem taking in Noctis' very thick, six-inch member until its wet with spit.

Noctis positions himself in front and eases in. He know his cock isn't as long as the guys, but it's definitely thicker by a wide margin. Last thing he wants is the guy to scream out in pain, so he takes it slow, stopping every now and then to listen. The guy is basically panting at this point and Noctis slides the last inch in. He starts thrusting slowly and is satisfied as the guy begins to moan louder and louder with each push. Noctis decides to do it harder, causing the guy to borderline scream with lust. He grabs the guy's ankle and starts licking the sole of his foot before sliding his tongue in between the toes. The guy half-laughs and half-moans as Noctis takes his big toe in his mouth and starts sucking. Taking the hint that Noctis has a foot fetish, the guy moves his other foot down to Noctis' chest, rubbing his nipple with his toes.

Noctis then leans down flat on the guy and kisses him passionately, the burning sensation in his stomach spreading. He's shaking and begins to pull out, only for the guy to hurriedly grab his ass and push his hips back down. He starts thrusting again with more force, driven by the guy seemingly wanting him to unload inside.

"F...FUCK! AGHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Both Noctis and the guy scream as they reach and break their limits. Noctis unloads his balls with his cock surrounded by the warmth of the guy's insides while his partner sprays thick, long jets of warm cum on both their bodies. The guy seems spent, but Noctis wasn't quite through yet. He slides out and bends down to lap up every drop of cum on the guy's body, taking as much as he could in his mouth before engaging in a messy cum kiss with the guy. After the kiss, Noctis collapses on top of the guy, feeling his heaving chest rise and fall in rhythm with his partner's. He hadn't had sex this intense and he was glad the guy just went with all the kinky shit he's done to him. They lie there together on the floor for a good ten minutes before Noctis gets up, legs still shaking from the release of all the sexual longing and tension that's been building up for weeks. He pull his partner up, wipes him down with a towel, and gives him another kiss, a more romantic one this time. He sincerely hopes they'd meet up again.

The guy gets dressed and takes his leave and Noctis heads for home after a hot shower. He opens the door to the apartment and sees Prompto's shoes messily thrown to the side. Upstairs, he could hear the sound of the shower running and Prompto singing his favorite chocobo song. He plops down on the couch and turns on the TV. Moments later, Prompto emerges from the bathroom.

"Yo Noct! Be down in a bit!"

"Yeah!"

Deciding to follow up with his new favorite sex friend, Noctis opens his dating app and shoots him a quick message.

"Hey. U were awesome."

He gets a reply right away. "Tell that to urself. U got a real naughty mouth licking me all over like that. Lol."

"Lol. Sorry. Bad habit."

"First time. Would do it again with u."

Noctis grins and licks his lips, remembering the taste of the guy's body, and replies. "Cool. Was hoping ud say that. Haha."

"Hmu again, yeah?"

"Sure. Wouldn't think twice abt it sexy. How, got a name btw?"

"Just call me Pal. U?"

"Master. Lol jk. Nitro would be good."

"U kinky af. I like it. Haha. Anyway, nyt. Just chat me up if u wanna do it again."

"Will do."

Noctis settles back into the couch with a smile on his face. Just chatting with the guy's already made him semi-hard again, so he focuses hard on the TV program. Moments later, Prompto emerges from his and head downstairs.

"Yo!"

"Hey bro. How'd the date go?"

"Eh. It went ok."

"Ok?" Noctis notices that Prompto has a spring in his step and a really satisfied look on his face. "C'mon, spill. That's not the face of a guy who's just been to an 'ok' date."

Prompto sits beside Noctis and starts gushing. "Fine. It was AWESOME. We had a lot of fun. It was like a dream come true! I never though I'd score like that! I though it was gonna end badly, but it went way too well."

"Did you use a condom?" Noctis says calmly.

"DUDE! It didn't end like that! Sheesh, why are you always so horny?"

"I'm not..." Noctis reaches up and pulls Prompto down beside him in a tight embrace. "...but I just might be now."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Prompto struggles to break free, but Noctis isn't having any of it. "Oh gods, Noct. JERK IT OFF, BUT DON'T BRING ME INTO IT!"

Noctis laughs and releases Prompto. "Chill, Prom. I'm just kidding."

"You scare me sometimes, y'know." Prompto sighs and settles back beside Noctis on the sofa. He pulls Noctis' arm over him and leans into Noctis. "Anyway, now that I know I'm not getting raped tonight, how'd your night go?"

"Just went for a walk around town. Needed to clear my head about some shit."

"Was it because of our cup noodle date?" Prompto whines cutely.

"Hell no. Just some stuff Ignis and dad's been bugging me about." Noct finds it frightening how easy he could lie to his best friend, but he wasn't about to tell him about tonight's events...or any other night he's headed out to pound or get pounded. 

"You can just talk to me if you want to get something off your chest, y'know."

"Yeah...I better start doing that more often, huh?"

"Not like anyone else is gonna hear what you wanna say."

"But how do I say I have feelings for you, Prompto?" Noctis thinks to himself. "How can I tell you that I love being close to you like this. How can I tell you that you make me feel like I'm not a total failure sometimes?"

They both go silent as they watch a movie about a prince going on a roadtrip with his buddies. Before long, Prompto is curled up against Noctis, snoring quietly. Noctis looks down at his friend and strokes the soft, blond hair gently. He carries Prompto up to his room, tucks him in, and gives him a quick, wishful kiss on the cheek. If only he had the courage to tell Prompto, he wouldn't be hooking up with random strangers to try to fill that one remaining void in his heart. Perhaps one day, he'd find the courage to do that, but right now, he'd rather not risk losing his closest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise smut, didn't I? Here it is! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	3. Love's a Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok, spill, Noct." 
> 
> "Huh? Spill what?"
> 
> Luna gives him a knowing look. "You know...Prompto?"
> 
> "What about him?" Noctis looks confused.
> 
> "It's quite obvious you're attracted to him, you know?"
> 
> Noct freezes. Was he that obvious or was Luna just frighteningly perceptive?

It was actually happening. Noctis can't help but stare at Prompto as he takes off his shirt, his best friend's freckled cheeks red with a bit of embarrassment. They're on Noctis' bed with Prompto straddling Noctis' hips and a naughty grin forms on Noctis' face as he reaches out to touch the object of his affection. He bends up and pulls Prompto on top of him, his lips making a beeline for Prompto's, and they kiss. It's an awkward, messy kiss, but Noctis doesn't mind. His hands move down to Prompto's boxers and he lowers them down to his knees while Prompto reaches for Noctis' rapidly stiffening cock, eventually pulling the thick sausage from under the wristband of his best friend's tight, black briefs. Prompto breaks off the kiss and his lips head staright for the throbbing dick awaiting the warm embrace of his mouth. Noctis can feel Prompto's warm breath and he moans, eagerly awaiting the wet sensation.

The fantasy is broken as Noctis' alarm blares out for the tenth time, but this time, it's loud enough to actually have an effect on the prince of sleep. Noctis stirs as the scene he's made up in his mind dissolves into the plain ceiling of his room.

"For fuck's sake..." Of all the times his body chooses to react to his alarm, it had to be then. He kicks the sheets off and just lies there, angry at the interrupted fantasy, when he feels wetness in his crotch. He cranes his head to see what the fuck was wrong and sees a large, dark patch on his tight briefs right where the head of his semi-hard dick was. He grunts and pulls his briefs off and rubs the wet spot with his fingers before bringing them to his lips. Despite all the kinky shit he was into, he's never actually tasted his own cum. Moments later, he sticks his tongue out and licks the rest of the cum off his underwear. "Hm. Not bad." He throws the briefs across the room into the basket of other dity clothes and heads for the bathroom.

Downstairs, Prompto's leaning on the railing of the balcony. Having just arrived home from his daily morning run, he thought he could use a few minutes of rest before taking a shower. Meanwhile, Noctis finishes his own shower and heads downstairs with nothing but a towel over him. He hasn't realized Prompto's returned until he sees his best friend outside. He spends a few minutes admiring the view. Prompto was dripping with sweat and his tank top was clinging to his body rather tightly, showing off his great figure. His running shorts left little to the imagination as it perfectly followed the curves of of his nicely-toned ass and sharp hips. Prompto may be scrawny compared to a lot of guys Noctis has taken an interest in in the past, but he was toned and firm. Finally deciding to stop thinking of his best friend in such lews terms so he wouldn't develop a boner in the middle of the living room, he walks to Prompto and playfully slaps his ass. "Mornin'"

Prompto yelps a little, not expecting Noctis to suddenly appear there as he was admiring the view of the boats out on the harbor.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know I - oh - you're naked..." Prompto blushes a little.

"Like the view?" Noctis says teasingly, gripping his towel. He has half a mind to just let it drop to the floor just to see Prompto's reaction, but decides against it. Prompto wasn't exactly great at handling stressful situations and he was already sweating again."

"Yeah. Wait, no! Not you! I mean the boats! I...uhhh..."

"Did you just call me ugly?"

"No dude! You look great! Aw man. Sorry, you know how I am with surprises."

"Hope that was a good one."

"Ugh." Prompto lets out a groan of exasperation and rolls his eyes. "Anyway, you ready for today? I'll just go take a shower and grab my gear, then we can go."

"How about getting dressed?"

Prompto groans again and grins. "Speak for yourself, hot stuff. Since when did you become such a joker? Anyway, be back in a few minutes." He heads upstairs and Noctis follows shortly. His balls have already retreated because of the cold air blowing in from the open balcony door and he'd rather have them hanging loose. They meet back up in the living room around 20 minutes later, fully dressed, and head for the garage where Noctis' car was. It was fancy, balck model his dad had bought for him and Noctis was eternally grateful for it. It also had plenty of room in both the back and front, perfect for roadtrips with friends, Prompto's gear, and hot sex with random men. Noctis puts the key in the ignition, retracts the top, and drives out onto the streets of Insomnia.

It was a clear day with a beautiful blue sky. The sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing on them. Prompto had his digital camera out, excitedly snapping away at anything the passed that was interesting to him. Noct was wishing he was back in bed with the curtains drawn. Despite his apprehension of going out on such a perfect day to stay indoors, he did it out of support for Prompto's photography gigs. Today, they were heading out to Galdin Quay to meet up with some girls from school who were trying to build up their modeling portfolio.

Two hours later, they're at a beautiful resort facing the clear, blue waters of the Lucian coastline. Noctis parks the car and was helping Prompto's gear from the backseat when two ladies approach them.

"There y'all are!" The cheery voice was coming from a pretty girl with short, wavy blond hair. She had a body any boy would drool over, with her rounded hips and large, succulent breasts. "Sorry for dragging you all the way out here, sweeties, but thanks for coming anyway. We mighty 'ppreciate it."

"I agree. This place is the perfect backdrop for our portfolio." Next to the blond bombshell was a statuesque girl with soft, gentle features. She exuded an aura of high class, yet seemed to have a defiant side to her. Her hair was made up in a complex ponytail, further accentuating her overall regal look. "Now, it's up to our photographer to make it work for us!"

"Hey Cindy, Luna! Sorry to keep you waiting. We hit some traffic on the way!" Prompto grins in the presence of the two ladies.

"Oh, I know, I know hun' We just got here ourselves! We ran out of gas just outside of Hammerhead and I told Luna to push the car as a joke, but she did! She's stronger than she looks! Ya'll better be careful 'round this one, she's got some muscle!"

"Oh stop, Cindy. You make it seem like I pushed the car for miles!" Luna laughs sweetly. "Really, I just pushed it into the garage with the help of Cid, the mechanic, and he did most of the pushing! Maybe next time, a certain someone should remember to fill the tank before heading out."

The girls exchange a few words of banter related to gasoline as they walk to the resort. For once, Noctis was comfortable being around people other than Prompto. He first met Cindy and Luna in high school when their class split up into groups for a dumb project involving nature. The two girls became quick friends with the normally introverted boy and were effortless in breaking him out of his shell. They were genuine, down to earth, and were more interested in Noctis as a person than his wealthy background. He wasn't as close to them as he was to Prompto, but they were alright. Eventually, he introduced Prompto to the two girls and they became a weird circle of friends they called "Three Blondes and a Raven."

They reach the lobby and the girls head up to their room to change into their outfits while Prompto and Noctis wait at the cafe with a great view of the ocean. They arrive minutes later - Luna in a white, flowing dress and Cindy in a tight, yellow bikini.

"Alrighty! We're ready!" Cindy chirps.

Prompto grabs his gear "Great! Alright, lets go do Cindy's shoot on the beach first, then we'll do yours, Luna! Do you guys want to join us, or do you want to wait here in the shade?"

"I'll wait here, thanks." Luna says. "Join me, Noct?"

"Sure, Luna. See you guys later."

Prompto and Cindy head out onto the beach while Luna takes her place in the seat beside Noctis.

"Ok, spill, Noct." 

"Huh? Spill what?"

Luna gives him a knowing look. "You know...Prompto?"

"What about him?" Noctis looks confused.

"It's quite obvious you're attracted to him, you know?"

Noct freezes. Was he that obvious or was Luna just frighteningly perceptive?

"He's my best friend. Sure we get close and stuff but...attracted?"

"Noctis Caelum, in all the years I've known you and with my own personal experiences, I know when a man is in love with another man." Luna nudges Noctis' shoulder and laughs. "After all, I'm a girl AND Cindy's girlfriend, remember? My gaydar is pretty strong!"

"Oh, that's right." Noctis remembers the day Luna and Cindy came to them, revealing that they were in a relationship, then looking like a great weight was lifted off their shoulders. He remembers when they threw a party at the boys' place to celebrate, ending in Prompto and Cindy drunk and Luna drawing silly pictures on their faces with her lipstick.

"Y'know Luna, I don't know. I admit I like Prompto, but I don't know if he likes me back. I don't want to make things awkward between us if he doesn't feel the same way about me. He thinks that all the cuddling, holding hands, and cute stuff we do is just normal for best friends. I mean, we've only had each other to cling onto for the longest time and I don't want to mess up." Noctis sighs, looking a little bummed out.

Luna puts her hand on Noctis' shoulder and smiles comfortingly. "Noct, if it makes you feel any better, I felt the same way about Cindy. I valued our friendship and wanted us to be more than friends, but I was scared too. Lucky for me, she said yes, but it took a while. Try showing your feelings for Prompto by doing little things for him and seeing how he reacts. You know what else? You two remind me so much of Cindy and me."

"We do?"

Luna nods. "You and Prompto are so different, but you complement each other so well. It's a great balance of personalities, and I think that helps in forming a deeper relationship. You just have to be brave and observant of Prompto, especially observant, since you have a tendency to shut yourself in and focus on tthe things right in front of you while ignoring everything else around."

The statement stings a little, but Luna was right. "Thanks for the advice, Luna."

"Look, if you need help, let me know. We have more in common than you think and Cindy and Prompto are also almost like exact mirror images of each other."

Noct smiles and nods gratefully. "Speaking of Cindy and Prompto, where are they?" Luna walks to one of the cafe's windows and sighs. "The water's taken them both, I'm afraid."

Noct jumps from his seat and runs to Luna, expecting to see Prompto and Cindy lying on the sand and surrounded by lifeguards. Thankfully, he sees the two just mere feet from the shore, splashing each other with water and laughing. Prompto has pulled off his shirt, kicked off his sandals, and was losing against Cindy, who's made it her mission to drench Prompto's meticulously-styled hair. He shakes his head, silently kicking himself for having a worst-case-scenario instinct.

"We better go get them. I want to get out of this dress and get my swimsuit out too." Luna says longingly. She then turns to Noctis with a scary expression on her face. "After that, be on your guard. I warn you that you won't be able to defend your hair from me."

Noct raises and eyebrow and eyes Luna's own styled up hair, "Oh, is that a challenge? I'll take it." Luna smiles and grab Noctis' hand, pulling him with her to the beach.

"Ahem...AHEM!" Luna feigns anger as she approaches the edge of the shore. "Mr. Argentum, I believe we had an arrangement for a certain photoshoot?"

Prompto emerges from the water with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Luna. Cindy pulled me in and I just couldn't escape!"

Luna turns and walks towards the garden, stopping to say, "Yes. Cindy pulled you in so suddenly that you had the time to take off your top and sandals" before leaving with a mock huff.

"Oooooooh, you unleashed the hydrean in her, hun. Better go after her." Cindy taunts.

Prompto grabs his camera and runs after Luna, all the while shouting for mercy, while Cindy and Noct laugh.

"Your boyfriend is just a cute, bundle of sunshine, ain't he?" Cindy says.

"Yeah...he is..." Noct says absentmindedly.

"AHA! I knew it! Y'all a couple!" Cindy is squealing with delight. "Oh gods, with the way you look at the boy, I had a gut feeling y'all were in love!"

"Wait...what? No!"

Cindy taps her head with her finger and grins. "I can tell, hun. I knooooow. I can sense it."

"Oh, c'mon, you too? Is this gaydar thing something all girls have?!" Noctis groans

Cindy laughs. "Sounds like you talked to Luna already. Don't worry about it hun. I ain't gonna tell Prompto nuthin'. It's all up to you when you wanna say you love the cute thing."

Noctis sighs in relief. He kicks off his own sandals, strips down to his shorts, and enjoys a nice chat with Cindy about love and Prompto when Prompto returns, followed shortly by Luna, who's changed into her own bikini.

Prompto is visibly excited. "Alright! You girls are gonna have agencies calling you from all directions once they see the pics we've taken today! Awesome work today!"

"Perfect! Thanks a bunch, Prom! You're the best!" Cindy says thankfully.

Luna walks toward Noctis, stands in front of him, and looks him right in the eye. "Now, Noctis. About that challenge..."

Noctis stands and bows. "As you wish Lady Lunafreya. I pray you don't harm my hair too much," he says in a bad immitation of Luna's noble accent. Laughing, Luna chases Noctis to the water, furiously pawing at the water and trying to drench Noctis hair. Cindy and Prompto watch them from the beach and utter an "awww" together.

"Y'know, if Luna liked boys, she and Noctis would be a great couple," Cindy says. "But you know who else might be a great couple?"

"You and me?" Prompto jokes.

"Uh, no. You and Noctis!"

"Hahaha. I mean we already live together, so aren't we already a couple?"

"No dummy! Like a real thing like me and Luna!"

Prompto tries to think of a good response "Well, Noctis...he's my best friend. I'm just not sure about us being a couple."

"You mean you haven't thought about it after all these years?"

Prompto falls silent, seemingly lost in thought, before replying in a low voice. "I have, but...it's complicated." He shakes his head and smiles. "Ok, enough with the heavy talk. Noct looks like he could use some help defending his hair!"

Prompto runs into the water, then trips, sending a huge splash over both Noctis and Luna. He emerges from the water with the two angrily looking down at him, their hair falling limp and dripping wet down the sides of their faces.

Noctis shouts "Prompto, you're dead!" followed by Luna's screams of "How could you?!" Cindy watches as her girlfriend and Noctis assault Prompto with vengeful splashes of water and sighs. Her eyes focus on poor Prompto who might as well be drowning from the water coming at him from left and right.

"So you're scared too, huh? He's scared too, y'know," she whispers to herself before pulling herself up and joining the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this a lightheaded chapter, though I couldn't resist adding a little smuttiness at the beginning and the beginnings of possible angst at the end. I do promise this entire story is going to be mostly fun with intervals of heavy smut every now and then. :3
> 
> Also, introducing my version of Luna and Cindy! I felt that both had wasted potential in the game and I wanted to put my own personal spin on them to make them more relatable and likable. Well, hopefully you think they are or else I suck. Lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story so far! It's not gona be a complete straightforward thing and it'll feature some side stories like this for character building purposes and because I want sex on the beach...ehem...hehe. Forget the last part of that sentence. :}
> 
> Oh, and if anyone can spot the Titanic reference anywhere in the story, you'll be rewarded with the feeling of satisfaction that you know a reference from a movie released almost 20 years ago! :D


	4. My Best Friend is a Slut in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewd thoughts begin to dance around in Noctis' head as his cock hardens. He can roll Prompto on his back right there and then and have his way with him. The electric feeling of making a move on his best friend...feeling the awesome sensations he had that night in Insomnia...it was driving Noctis crazy.

"Hey, look! There's a party on the beach later tonight. Want to go?" Prompto chirps whils staring at a poster in the resort lobby.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Noctis hesitates, seeing visions of them drunk and sprawled out on the beach while straters take pictures of them. "Last time we got drunk, we almost got arrested for disturbing the peace and dad wasn't very happy about it."

"This is Galdin Quay, Noct, not Insomnia! I bet it happens all the time!"

"Are you seriously thinking about getting hammered?" Noctis sighs. Sometimes he thinks Prompto has a dinking problem, but it's just his friend desperately trying to prove he can handle absurd amounts of alcohol. Of course, that always went south real fast because it only takes a few shots of cheap tequila to lose him. "Just know that I'm not dragging your ass out of there if you end up on the ground in a pool of your own vomit."

"We have the girls with us, so I prooooomise I'll behave. Besides, I need to be alert if some dudes try to hit on them!" Prompto flexes his muscles.

"So you're their dad now?" Noctis laughs. "Fine. Try not to die, alright? That would be smaheful for both of us and we have class in two days. Would suck if I had to endure Mr. Izunia's lecture alone."

Five minutes later, Prompto gets off his phone with a huge grin on his face. "They're in! Told me to fetch them at the beach at 10."

"Great." Noctis says with a hint of sarcasm.

Later that night, the boys show up at the beach with Luna and Cindy on their arms. Cindy and Prompto hit up the dance floor right away, trying to outdo one another until it just looks absolutely ridiculous. Noctis and Luna take their places at the bar, watching with exasperated expressions on their faces.

Noctis begins to stand, "Should we -" Luna grabs his hand and shakes her head. "No. If anyone asks, we don't know them." They enjoy their drinks in silence, watching Prompto falling on his ass after attempting a backflip and Cindy laughing at him howl in pain. 

"And that's even before they've drunk anything..." Noctis says before walking over to pull Prompto up. As much as he enjoyed watching his best friend make a fool of himself, there was a point where too much was too much. "Ok, that's enough Prom."

Prompto rubs his ass and groans as Noct guides him to a chair. "Aw c'mon Noct! Cindy's gonna win!"

"She already won the moment you jumped." True to that statement, Cindy was tearing up the dance floor, earning cheers from the crowd that's formed around her. Luna notices a few guys oogling her and she rolls her eyes. Moments later, she joins Cindy in a sultry dance off that ends with a kiss. Needless to say, there were many boners in the audience that night after that performance.

"Oh my gods, Luna. Didya see the look on that guys face?" Cindy squealed.

"Did you see the front of his shorts?" Luna replied, laughing.

"You're such a tease, hun! A vicious one at that, too!"

"I get jealous when the guys keep staring at you like that. I had to take action!"

By the time the girls found their way back to the bar, Prompto has decided that drinking tequila should numb the pain of his failed backflip. He's only had 5 shots, but he was already red in the face and drunkenly flirting with Noctis. Noctis himself is red in the face, desperately trying to hide the increasing hardness in his crotch as Prompto reaches out and traces hearts on Noctis' bare chest.

"Well, well, well...Whatcha guys doing, huh?" Cindy asks teasingly.

"Ask Prom!" Noctis shoots a look that screams 'help me' at the girls.

"Oooh Noct...your skin is so smooth...I want to just run my fingers over you all day and -" Noctis clamps his hand over Prompto's mouth, saving himself from the oncoming slew of Prompto being adorable and flirty. Normally, he doesn't mind Prompto's drunk talking, but they were on a beach with close to a hundred people and his best friend's drunken speeches had the tendency to make him feel all hard, hot, and bothered.

"Have you ever thought that when Prompto talks while drunk, he might just be exposing his inner thoughts?" Luna quips, trying not to laugh at the awkward scene in front of her.

"Like what, Luna? Him massaging my thighs, kissing my neck, and all the shit you know makes me...you know!" Noctis hisses, absolutely embarrassed.

Luna sighs and grins. "Let's get him back to your room. He's absolutely out of it already and I think you could use a break." She shoots a glance at the bulge forming in Noctis' shorts. "Thanks..." Noctis says sheepishly. He helps Prompto up and guides him from behind while Cindy and Luna take the sides. It's an awkward position to be in, but he has to hide his boner and what better way that putting his drunk, best friend in front of it?

They finally reach the room after a little complication in the elevator where Prompto stumbles and grabs onto Noctis' crotch. The girls tuck Prompto into bed and say goodnight. Afterwards, Noctis takes a shower with the tap turned all the way to the cold setting. He curses Prompto under his breath for making him horny in public. The cold water doesn't do anything though, and Noctis ends up walking out of the bathroom with a stiffy that won't go away. He considered jerking off in the shower, but he was a noisy little fucker when he touched himself and he'd rather not have Prompto suddely wake up to the sounds of his moaning. Frustated at not being able to relieve himself, Noctis grabs his phone and shoots his latest hookup a quick message.

"Sup? Just thought of meeting u again soon. Hmu if u still interested." He hits the send button and sighs. Just then Prompto's phone lights up with a ding, dimly illuminating his cute, freckled face for a few seconds. Noctis raises an eyebrow when he hears it. It's the same sound that plays when someone sends him a message on his dating app. He thinks nothing of it and settles in beside Prompto. There were two beds in their room, but Noctis prefers cuddling up with Prompto if it was an option. He decides to send another quick message to his hookup before sleeping.

"At Galdin Quay until Sunday btw. Can meet u when I get bk." The message gets sent and Prompto's phone dings again. This time, Noctis gets curious. He leans over an unconscious, snoring Prompto and he stares at disbelief at what he sees on Prompto's phone. There were two notifications for the dating app he was using containing the exact messages he just sent.

"The fuck? How did - " Noctis looks down at his best friend, a lump forming in his throat. He grabs Prompto's phone and unlocks it with the password Prompto always uses - chocobo. He swipes at the screen until he comes accross the dating app, discreetly hidden in a folder of games. Shaking, Noctis accesses the app and almost drops the phone on Prompto. On the top of the list of messages was the most recent one from him.

The realization that he had sex with his best friend...the thought of him and Prompto in that dark room furiously banging each other...it just wouldn't sink in. Noctis puts Prompto's phone down and lies against the headboard. He was the date Prompto was talking about that night. The confusion began to set in. Noctis genuinely liked Prompto and wanted to be with him someday once he had the courage to confess, but he ended up fucking him like any of the dudes he's previously screwed around with without even knowing it. How was he supposed to feel now?

Noctis leaves Prompto's bed and goes to his own. He can't be near Prompto right now after what he's found out. His emotions were conflicting with each other too much. He always saw Prompto as an adorable, lovable klutz he's been harboring feelings for, not some sex-craved slut who rode cock like it was second nature.

The next morning, Prompto woke up to see Noctis on the other bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looks like he's had a rough night. For someone who was passed out cold just a few hours ago, Prompto only has a mild hangover.

"Noct?"

Noct flinches at the sound of Prompto's voice. His best friend was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking absolutely worried.

"You look terrible, Noct. Did you even sleep?"

Noctis averts his eyes from Prompto's gaze. Feeling something's off, Prompto slides in beside Noctis and wraps his arm around his torso. He can feel Noctis tense up as soon as their skin makes contact. Thinking that Noctis may have had a terrible nightmare or just couldn't sleep because of last night's party, he nuzzles his chin against his best friend's neck, hoping it would relax him like it always does. "If you don't feel well today, we can just lie here as long as you want. I know how much my cuddles help." He whispers teasingly. 

Noct is uncomfortable. He doesn't want to lie there with Prompto, but he doesn't want to push him away either. Eventually, he decides to just stay with Prompto in bed. It's not like Prompto knew any better than he did and he can't blame his best friend for making him feel conflicted. They should be fine as long as he manages to keep it to himself. Choosing to see Prompto as his friend rather than a slut, he relaxes a bit...that is, until his dick seems to think otherwise.

Lewd thoughts begin to dance around in Noctis' head as his cock hardens. He can roll Prompto on his back right there and then and have his way with him. The electric feeling of making a move on his best friend...feeling the awesome sensations he had that night in Insomnia...it was driving Noctis crazy. He breaks free from Prompto's embrace, sweating and his face flush from all the things he wants to do to him.

"Prom...I'm going out for a walk...I...I just need to clear my head..."

"Oh...ok." 

Noctis quickly gets dressed and leaves, leaving Prompto wondering about his strange behavior. He heads straight for the resort's front desk and books another room far from the one he shared with Prompto. Before long, he's in the new room, clothes on the floor, head and shoulders on the bed, back up against the wall, and his legs above him. He's panting and moaning shamelessly, three fingers up his ass and his other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking furiously. Noctis is imagining Prompto fucking him, filling him up and making him feel good. He opens his mouth as he cums, burst after burst coating his tongue, lips, and face. "P...Prompto! Haaaaaahhhh!"

This was the moment Noctis realized that though he wanted to have a serious relationship with Prompto, he can't give up the great sex he's had with him under the cover of anonymity and darkness. Just as he's finished getting the sexual tension out of his body, his phone receives a notification from the dating app.

"U in Galdin too? Sorry, just woke up. I'm here for the weekend. Wanna meet 2night?"

Noctis swallows and replies quickly. "Yeah. Midnight. Room 353. Same thing as last time. Lights out and no talking, k?"

"Ur so mysterious. Makes me horny just thinking of how hot u might be outside the shadows. Can't wait to get wrecked again by ur thick cock. ;)"

"Cool. Cya."

Noctis was entering dangerous territory, but it was a risk that felt too good to give up easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why you should always have a strong passcode on your phone - just in case friends who snoop don't discover that behind that cute, bright facade lies a totally different side of you.


	5. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, you're right about that..." Prompto shurgs. "I wished for love. There's someone I really like, but they don't know it. I don't know if they'll feel the same way, so I hope that when I actually get the guts to say it, it'll be a success...hahaha. So yeah, that's my dumb wish."

Prompto's heart was racing. He couldn't believe his luck. His sex buddy was here, in Galdin! They were supposed to meet at midnight, which was only 3 hours away. He makes a point to wear his tightest underwear and grins to himself, imagining how much the guy would have to rub and grope him just to get his dick out. Too bad it was going to be another dark tryst like last time. He didn't mind having sex in the dark and had no doubts that the guy who gave him a great time last time was hot, but he wished he knew the face behind the immense pleasure he was expecting to feel soon.

Meanwhile, Noctis was in the room he rented out earlier to jack off in peace. Was was he thinking? It was already clear that it was Prompto he was going to have sex with. Shouldn't he feel shame at tricking his best friend? Noct sighs and picks up his phone, deciding that it just wasn't right taking advantage of Prompto this way.

"Hey. Sorry. Tonight's not a good night. I'm sick."

Moments later, a reply comes in. Noctis imagines Prompto just staring at his phone, eagerly awaiting a message from him.

"Oh. Ok. Get well soon. Maybe next time..." The message was short, but Noctis could feel Prompto's disappointment. Another message appears with a beep. "Let me know when u get bk to Insomnia. Maybe I can help you sweat it out. ;)"

"Sure. Tnx."

Back in the room he shared with Noctis, Prompto sighs and leans back on the chair. There goes his night. He had nothing planned that evening and Luna and Cindy already left for Insomnia, telling him they had to get some work done before classes start again in two days. Noctis was still hasn't returned since that morning, and Prompto was a bit curious as to why his best friend was acting so weirdly. He has never seen Noctis so flustered. He shoots a quick text to Him, hoping he was alright.

"Hey Noct. Everything ok? Haven't seen u since this morning. I'm in our room if ur looking for me. We can always talk if something's bothering u, u know? <3"

Noctis reads the text over and over again. Now he's made his best friend worry. "Way to go, jerk..." Noctis tells himself. He really should get back anyway. He's been jerking off repeatedly all day while thinking of Prompto and he was spent. Maybe he could try taking Luna's advice tonight as a way of saying sorry to Prompto. He heads down to the lobby gift shop and buys some stuff, speaks with the front desk, and heads back up to Prompto.

"Prom?" Noct says as he opens the door to their room, a cute bag in his hand.

Prompto jumps up from the chair when he hears Noctis come in. "Hey! Where have you been? Gods, I was thinking of calling the police!

"Sorry...Were you worried about me?" Noctis asks sheepishly.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I was! Especially after the way you were acting this morning. What's wrong? It's not like you to just disappear like that." Prompto sighs in relief that his best friend was not at a hospital or lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

Noctis shrugs and hangs his head. "Uhm...well. I don't want to talk about it right now. Oh, here..." He hands out the bag he was hiding behind his back to Prompto. "Hope you don't hate me for bailing out on you for the day..."

Prompto eyes the bag and takes it. He pulls out the contents and gasps in happiness, a hapy smile forming on his face. There were two round, fluffy chocobo plushies. One was black and the other a vibrant yellow. The black one had an absolutely bored expression on it while the yellow one had arches for eyes with it's beak open in a happy "kwek." Prompto couldn't get enough of them and had both of them in his arms.

"Aw, Noct! You didn't have to! These are so cute!" Prompto chirped. Noctis smiled, happy for the change in topic. They talk about the chocobos a bit with Prompto nocticing how much the plushies looked like them.

"They totally look like us! Especially the black one. It looks like you!"

"No it doesn't," Noctis says with a face matching the chocobo's.

"See?! It's totally you!" Prompto holds up the black chocobo beside Nocti's face. "I'm so gonna call you my chocobro from now on!" Noctis rolls his eyes, internally cringing at the term, but happy. "So this is what Luna meant," he thinks to himself.

"By the way, hope you haven't eaten yet, Prom. I got something else for you in a bit."

"You do?" Just then, there's a knock on the door. Noctis goes to open it, and has a few words with the man on the other side. There's a look of satisfaction on his face and he nods. He goes to Prompto, takes his hand, and pulls him out the room.

"Noct, careful! Our babiiiiiiiies!" Prompto yells, the chocobo plushies still in his arms, as he's whisked away down the hall, a flight of stairs, and out onto a balcony. It's a clear night with stars twinkling above. There's a table set up for two with candles illuminating the glistening silver cutlery. Noctis guides a stunned Prompto to his chair and seats him before taking his own seat.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Noctis says, a grin on his face.

"Y...yeah." Prompto's blushing a little. Noctis notices how handsome his best friend looks in the candlelight and feels like he's been shot in the heart by Cupid.

"I thought we should go out on a proper date while we're here." Noctis jokes, trying to lighten the mood. "All the cup noodles and junk food we eat on our regular dates in Insomnia's probably gonna make us sick eventually, so I thought this might be nice for a change."

Prompto looks at Noctis with a smile. He's thinking how nice this would be if they were on an actual, serious date as a couple rather than as a joke. After all, they might as well be together since they act like boyfriends. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but he takes it as how Noctis probably intended it - a nice dinner under a night sky while overlooking the ocean...as best friends - and Prompto pushes his fantasy to the side. "Yeah, it is nice. Don't get to eat food this fancy a lot."

"Maybe I should take you to my dad's once we get back to Insomnia. He's been bugging me to bring you over for dinner or something." Noctis says casually, though in reality, he has a hunch his dad wants to meet Prompto to see if he's a bad influence on him. Isn't that the same thing other fathers do when their daughters have met a guy?

"Well, if he's fine with me being there, I'm down for it. Don't know how to act in front of the president of LucisCorp though." Prompto laughs nervously. "I don't want to mess up and embarrass you."

"You already embarrass me enough in public, so it's cool. Besides, my dad is alright. Don't get to see him much and we haven't talked in a while, but he's ok."

The food finally arrives and the boys take their time enjoying their meals and each other's company. As usual, Noctis picks out whatever vegetables there were on his plate while Prompto reaches over to take them.

"How do you stay like that without even touching a single vegetable, like, ever?" Prompto asks while muching on the carrots from Noctis's plate.

"Stay what? Gorgeous?" The deadpan delivery makes Prompto choke and Noctis laughs at him. "Easy Prom, it's just good genes."

"Bullshit...*cough*...you don't eat veggies, you don't work out...you don't even shower often and you smell like roses!"

"Hey! I took a shower!" Noctis picks up the yellow chocobo plushie and throws it playfully at Prompto. "I'm amazed you smell good even after your runs, with you dripping in sweat and everything when you get home."

Prompto catches the chocobo and frowns. "Don't throw the babies around like that!" He sets the plushie down affectionately, beside the one he's already names Noct. "Y'know, I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you."

"Took you a long time though. I could've been your friend earlier if you didn't avoid me all the time in elementary."

"Yeah, me too. Well, at least I look much better now. Can't imagine myself looking like that while being your friend. I would've ruined your image." Prompto thinks back to the time when he was a big kid. He wasn't bullied, but he wasn't noticed either. Only Noctis noticed him, especially after they first met behind the school while he was taking pictures of the cats that roamed around the gardens. 

"Shut up. I wouldn't have cared about your size anyway."

"Wish I knew that years ago. Besides, we were both loners, weren't we? Kept to ourselves for the longest time. At least I got another chance to meet you in high school."

Noctis smiles at the fond memory. He was alone, just trying to avoid people when Prompto came along. They hit it up and have been great friends ever since. "I guess the gods wanted us to be friends, huh?"

"Yeah...Oh, Noct! Look!" Prompto points at the sky excitedly and Noctis turns. A bright light was slowly streaking through the sky - a shooting star. "Quick, Noct! Make a wish!"

"You make a wish! You saw it first!" Noct retorts.

"Look, let's just wish together and hope they both come true."

"Fine." The boys make their wishes and watch the light disappear. "Hope that star carried both of 'em."

"Yeah...so, what did you wish for?"

Noctis crosses his arms. "Not telling, but I have a feeling you'll tell me yours anyway."

"Well, you're right about that..." Prompto shurgs. "I wished for love. There's someone I really like, but they don't know it. I don't know if they'll feel the same way, so I hope that when I actually get the guts to say it, it'll be a success...hahaha. So yeah, that's my dumb wish."

"You like someone?" Noctis feels like his heart just shattered. "How come you've never told me?"

"It's..It's complicated." Prompto laughs nervously. "Besides, you'd be the first to know when I do decide to make a move."

Noct stays silent while looking at Prompto. Prompto likes someone? Another guy maybe? Someone he's met somewhere? Who? When?

"Oh, dessert! Look, Noct! It's amazing!" Noctis frees himself from his stunned thoughts and just smiles. They finish their desserts and chat a bit more. Noctis tries to discreetly get more information from Prompto about the mystery love interest, but gets nothing. Afterwards, Noctis excuses himself and tells Prompto he just has to settle the bill.

"Alright. Hey, thaks for the great dinner, chocobro." Prompto playfully nudges Noctis' shoulder and heads back to their room, his "chocobabies" in his arm. He enters their room and sits on the bed, full and happy. He puts the plushies in front of him and talks to them. "Y'know, Noct probably doesn't know, but I just had the most romantic date ever. You think he took the hint? I didn't want to say it straight to his face, though." The fluffy plushies look back at him silently. "Don't just stare! It took a lot of courage to say that!" Prompto sighs, takes the chocobos in his arm, and lies down. "I really do wish I get the courage to tell Noct I want to be with him..." he whispers before slowly falling asleep.

Noctis pays the bill for the dinner and goes to his other room. He rented it out earlier to have anonymous, hot sex with Prompto as the mysterious dude who liked sex in the dark, but tonight, sex wasn't even on Noctis' mind. He feels like Prompto just stabbed him with that revelation over dinner. His best friend was in love with someone and he didn't even realize anything. Was he just that oblivious?

Noctis goes to the bathroom to splash water on his face when he realizes he has tears in his eyes when he sees himself in the mirror. "Prom..." he says, before letting the tears flow freely. He was too late and he hated himself for being so aloof to know anything. The dinner they just had...he made it happen for Prompto in the hopes it would make it easier for him to say "I want to be with you." All that's pretty much useless now. Noctis leans against the wall and slides down to the floor, crying quietly, his arms around his legs and his forehead on his knees. He had never felt so emotionally broken in a long time and it hurt. It really hurt.

Noctis returns to the room he shared with Prompto, eyes still red. He silently enters and shuts the door quietly, hoping Prompto was asleep. When he hears his best friend's gentle snoring, he sighs in relief. He changes into something more comfortable and starts to get into his bed, when he looks at Prompto sleeping peacefully with the plushies he bought him squished between his forearm and bicep. Noctis swallows nervously and decides to sleep with Prompto instead. He slips into bed beside his best friend carefully so he wouldn't wake him and wraps an arm around Prompto.

"I love you, Prom...but if you're happy with someone else, I'll just be a good friend and suck it up." Noctis whispers. He kisses Prompto on the neck and closes his eyes, his broken heart still sobbing in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can't be smut and happiness all the time, right? >_<


	6. Steak and Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is determined to win Prompto's heart back from his best friend's mystery crush.

Prompto may be in love with someone else, but Noctis is determined to still make his best friend happy. Perhaps if he plays his cards right, he can turn the tide and make Prompto fall in love with him. The thoughts of winning his best friend's heart consumes Noctis' thoughts as he sits on the balcony of their room in Galdin. He's so preoccupied with thinking of what gifts to get and what things to do to make Prompto feel special that he doesn't even notice him until he feels his hands on his shoulders. He jumps in his chair a bit and Prompto chuckles.

"Yo, Noct, you've been sitting there since breakfast. You ok?"

"P...Prom! Gods, don't do that." Noctis groans. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bummed out we have to go back today," he lies. He wants to stay here with Prom and just outright spoil him.

"Yeah, but we got classes tomorrow! Mine starts at eight in the morning..." Prompto says with a sigh. "I hate early classes."

"Aren't you up early everyday anyway?"

"Yeah, to run, not to sit through another boring lecture. Honestly, I wish we could just skip tomorrow and stay here for one more night."

"If we did that, my dad's going to send Ignis and Gladio to drag us back. That won't be pretty for either of us."

"Awww...I guess you have a point. We better get packed then."

Noctis follows Prompto back into the room and grabs his stuff. Unlike Prompto, who likes to keep things organized, Noctis just shoves everything into his bag and hopes it'll close. Thankfully it does, and they leave and down to the lobby to check out. Minutes later, they're getting into Noctis' car for the drive home. Prompto has the chocobo plushies Noctis gave him last night on the dash, telling Noctis that they'll suffocate in the trunk. Noctis just rolls his eyes. Prompto has a weak spot for anything fluffy and cute and treats them like they were alive even though they weren't. 

As they leave the resort and drive along the winding roads leading from Galdin Quay to Insomnia, Prompto falls asleep. Noctis glances at him and sighs. "Man, I wish it was me you were in love with..." he thinks to himself.

The rest of the trip is spent in silence except for Prompto's soft snoring. Noctis takes a picture of him on his phone while waiting at a stoplight, noticing how adorable Prompto was even when asleep, and smiles to himself. Prompto was definitely worth fighting for.

\-----

"Hey Prom, we're home." Noctis shakes Prompto gently. "Wake up or you're sleeping in the car tonight." Prompto stirs and moans. It wasn't supposed to be sexy, but with the way it sounded, Noctis couldn't help but feel slightly aroused. Noctis tries to rouse Prompto again, surprised he was able to sleep through the whole trip. Normally, he was a light sleeper, but now, he's out cold like a rock.

"Prom...dude!" Noctis tries another method by pinching Prompto's cheek. It has the desired effect and Prompto opens his eyes, annoyed by the interruption. "Mmmffff...Awwwww...I was having such a good dream too...Why'd you do that, Noct?" He says with a pout.

"I can just leave you here, y'know? You'll suffocate, though."

"Urgh. I'm up! I'm up!" Prompto grabs his plushies and gear from the backseat while Noctis grabs his own stuff and locks the car. They take the elevator to their floor and before long, Prompto's cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious while Noctis has his feet up on the sofa, thankful that they had actual food instead of their regular cup noddle dinner. He shoots a quick thank you text to Ignis for having the foresight to bring groceries while they were away.

"Hey, Noct. Dinner's ready!" Prompto calls out from the kitchen. He comes out with two steaming plates of steak and mashed potatoes drenched in gravy, grinning proudly. "Ha! Didn't burn 'em this time!"

"Good to know." Noctis says with a smile. Prompto's cooking was either hit or miss when he did it, but today was a good day and the steak tasted really nice. It was way better than if Noctis did it because he could literally burn water and last time he tried, he triggered the fire alarm. Since then, he has never tried cooking again. Noctis cleaned out his entire plate, not even realizing how hungry he was. "This was great, Prom. Like, really great. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank Moogle for giving me instructions!" Inside, Prompto was beaming. "Think this makes me boyfriend material now?" It was an innocent question, but it stings Noctis' heart.

"A boyfriend who knows how to cook is nice, I guess. She's lucky."

Prompto laughs nervously. "Hey, there's something you should know about the person I'm in love with." He fidgets. "It's...well...not a she. I'm in love with a dude..."

Noctis feels like he was kicked in the gut. A dude managed to steal Prompto's heart? "Oh...uhm...I didn't know you liked guys. I mean, we do stuff that might be gay like cuddling, but...I don't know..."

"I know. Sorry. You probably feel awkward about doing all that with me now that you know..." Prompto says sheepishly, his eyes looking down at the floor. "I...I'm cool if you don't want to anymore..."

Noctis begins to panic. He didn't want to drive Prompto away. "No! It's not like that! I'm fine with it...I'm just surprised, I guess." He stands and puts a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Look...I'm your best friend. It shouldn't bother me."

"Does it, though?"

"No...no dude, it doesn't. If you found someone that makes you happy, I'll be happy for you too." Noctis tries to sound supportive as much as possible. Inside, he's torn.

"Thanks, Noct. You're the best." Prompto perks up a little. "Now all I have to do is find a way to tell him. I'm scared y'know. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"His loss. Who can't say no to you anyway?" Noct teases and piches Prompto's cheek.

Prompto laughs and pinches Noctis' cheek in retaliation. "Thanks, Noct. I was wondering if you had someone you liked too. I mean, I spilled my secret. You keeping any looooooove secrets yourself?"

"Nah. You know I'm not boyfriend material, idiot. I don't stand a chance with anyone."

"Aw, don't say that! You're pretty cool!"

Noct appreciates the compliment, but knows he really isn't good enough. Sure, he's had both girls and guys express their interest in him, but that was because he was rich. They'd only put up with his messy, actual self because he had money. Nobody would be genuinely, romantically interested in just him.

\-----

Noctis' classes ended at 3 in the afternoon while Prompto was stuck in school up until 5. Noctis pities Prompto for having such a shit schedule, but also thankful because it gave him time to buy some stuff for a surprise he had planned. Baking was Ignis' thing, but he wanted to try it out, especially since Prompto kept talking about how much he was craving muffins during lunch. Luckily, their apartment had some baking equipment since Ignis would occasionally come over to make some pastries or sweets. He hasn't been over in a while though since Noctis' dad was keeping him busy with corporate stuff.

Noctis returns home with an armful of ingredients and gets to work, all the while praying to the god he doesn't mess up too bad and burns the place down. He carefully follows the instructions of the recipe he found on Moogle for chocolate muffins. It looked easy enough and Prompto loves chocolate. At least even if they turned out bad, they can still eat the leftover chocolate bars.

When Prompto comes home from school later that afternoon, there's a fresh tray of muffins on the kitchen counter. Noctis is sitting on the sofa, looking absolutely bored while waiting for them to cool. He looks in Prompto's direction and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey...did Iggy come over today? Those muffins smell good!"

"Actually...I made 'em. They don't look too bad, don't they?"

"Dude, they look awesome! Since when did you learn how to bake?"

"Moogled it. Wasn't that hard." Noct passes the task off as easy, though he did struggle getting the ingredients mixed properly and had no idea how to work the oven. He also ended up burning himself in excitement after attempting to pull out the tray without wearing any oven mitts. "You kept telling me how much you wanted muffins, so here they are. Not gonna promise they're good though."

"Aw, thanks! You're pretty much boyfriend material now too." Prompto laughs.

"Judge me when you've tasted it."

The muffins eventually cool and Noctis offers the first one to Prompto. He watches nervously as his best friend takes a bite. "So? Is it -"

"Damn, Noct! Like...damn! These are so good! Achievement unlocked!" Prompto says, his mouth full of chocolate goodness.

Noctis sighs in relief and takes a bite out of another for himself. Oh gods. It WAS good! He smiles proudly, happy to finally do something in the kitchen that didn't result in smoke, coughing, and the beeping of the fire detector. He whips out his phone, takes a picture of his work, and sends it to Ignis and his dad with the caption "Noct do good. Be proud of Noct."

Ignis texts back a few minutes later. "Congratulations! Those look stunning for your first try! Perhaps the kitchen could be safe from you after all."

Moments later, a text from his dad comes in. "Muffintastic! Bring some when you come visit home next time?" Noctis cringes a little at his dad's horrible pun, but is happy to know his dad appreciates his effort.

Prompto takes another muffin and bites into it, pure joy in his face. Perhaps Noct can still take his best friend's heart from his mystery crush after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happiness! <3
> 
> I'm going to draw this out as long as I can without making it absurd. After all, these two chocobros can only be so oblivious for so long before I start hating myself.
> 
> Also, Noctis attempting to bake just for Prompto. Ain't he the sweetest thing? :3


	7. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto can't concentrate in class. He was stuck there until 5, but his mind was already home with Noctis. His best friend has been so sweet to him lately, getting him all these gifts and even trying to cook once even though he swore he'd never touch the stove again after the fire alarm incident. To him, Noctis was the perfect boyfriend for him, flaws and all.

Noctis just wanted Prompto to be happy, though it was chipping away at him day after day. Every now and then he tried to make something nice for his best friend, hoping Prompto would change his mind and fall for him. He felt ridiculous for trying to pry away every little bit of affection he could from Prompto; creepy, even, for being so needy of any small form of appreciation. There was a gaping hole in his heart and it was all Noctis to do to stop from falling into a dark sadness.

In the meantime, Prompto was savoring every moment Noctis showered him with gifts and affection. He's already attempted to tell his best friend about how he really felt about it, but the fear of rejection and Noctis putting distance in between them kept him from saying anything. It was a huge relief when Noctis was cool about him being gay, at least. The question now was will Noct still be fine with him being around if he told him he was in love with him

Noctis was getting desperate. Despite all his efforts to steal away Prompto's heart, it wasn't having the desired effect. Prompto was very vocal about his crush, saying he was like Noctis in the way of affection. It was tearing Noctis apart. If that guy was so much like him, can't Prompto turn his eyes to him instead? He was right there. They've known each other for years.

\-----

"So, Prom...about this guy...do you really think he's the right one?" Noctis asks during lunch in their spot under a tree in the university gardens.

Without even hesitating, Prompto replies happily. "Absolutely! I mean, he doesn't know yet, but I really do think so."

Noctis sighs. "What if he's not? I mean, you haven't even told him."

"I don't think I can tell him yet. I'm still trying to figure out if he even has eyes for dudes. He can get pretty close to guys, but that doesn't mean he likes them that way."

"So what, are you stalking him now?" Noctis teases.

"No, dude! I'm not a creep!" Prompto retorts. "I do see him around a lot though. It's kinda hard when you can only appreciate him from th outside. I mean, we talk and all, but it's like there's a wall around him I just can't see over."

"Why don't you bring him over for dinner or something sometime? I'll get out of the way so you two can spend some time together."

"Nah. It's fine. Besides, it might be awkward. We eat together sometimes anyway when we can."

"Oh, alright then..." Noctis can just imagine Prompto meeting up with some guy, laughing and talking while they eat, having the great time. He wishes he was in that position. He'd totally accept if Prompto would confess to him.

The rest of their break is spent in small talk until Prompto has to head back to class. Noctis still has two hours of free time before his last class and he waves to his best friend as he heads into the building.

"Alone again..." Noctis says quietly to himself.

"You don't have to be, loverboy." Noctis looks up and sees Luna wearing a warm, comforting on her face. "You look like you need a pick me up."

"Is vodka in the afternoon alright?" Luna's impeccable timing (and excellent hearing) was a lifeline to Noctis. He's been keeping his emotions to himself for far too long and Luna was just the perfect person to talk to right now. Luna rolls her eyes and Noctis chuckles. "Just kidding. Got time for coffee? I'm buying."

"My class doesn't start in an hour, so yeah, we could go for coffee." Luna reaches out to pull Noctis up and hooks her arm in his. They walk to a nearby cafe and take their places at a small, quiet nook where they can talk privately. "Just from the look on your face earlier, I could tell Prompto's involved in this."

"Am I that easy to read or are you just really good at figuring things out?"

"Maybe a little bit of both. You sure seemed really bothered though." 

"Well..." Noctis can't quite find the words. Should he tell Luna he accidentally hooked up with Prompto? That he was doing anything he could just to feel affection from him? That he's all but a mess right now? He decides to play it safe. "You know I like Prom, right? He's in love with someone else..." Noctis recounts his conversations with Prompto and Luna listens intently, the gears in her head turning. The coffee arrives, helping Noctis loosen up a little. "So yeah, that's it."

"Awfully sounds like Prompto's fallen for a clone of you, huh?"

"That's what makes it hurt even more." Noctis sighs. "Why not just me instead? Prom already told me he liked guys. I do too, but Prom's not like the other guys I've met. He's special to me and I love him. There, I said it. I love Prompto. But now someone else has his heart..."

Luna gives Noctis a quizzical look. It's like she's both annoyed and pitiful at the same time.

"Have you ever thought that maybe this guy you're so worried about might just be you?"

"Me? I don't think so."

"Are you really that dense, Noct? How can Prompto be in love with someone else who sounds exactly like you and does the same things?"

"Hey, it happens, right?"

"Look, I may be wrong, but I have a really strong feeling you're just overthinking things. Who else does Prompto see and meet every day who meets that description?"

Noctis shrugs, finding it unbelievable Prompto would fall for him. He wished it were true, but his heart has already been through too much for him to even consider it. What if it was all just a huge misunderstanding and he ends up confessing his love to someone who doesn't even love him back that way? He wouldn't be able to handle it. 

Luna just shakes her head, frustrated at how stubborn Noctis is and how he fails at reading between the lines. She wants to say more, but gives up. Last thing she wants is for this converstaion to end with an argument. After all, Noctis is in a fragile state right now. She shifts to another topic, hoping to at least stop him from depressing himself.

\-----

Prompto can't concentrate in class. He was stuck there until 5, but his mind was already home with Noctis. His best friend has been so sweet to him lately, getting him all these gifts and even trying to cook once even though he swore he'd never touch the stove again after the fire alarm incident. To him, Noctis was the perfect boyfriend for him, flaws and all. 

Though horribly in love, Prompto does feel guilty because he also had some needs Noctis couldn't take care for him and he's done some shameful things to satisfy those needs. Today, he was in need again, but he was already tired of just jerking himself off alone. During a short break in the lecture, he shoots a quick message to his sex friend. Galdin was a bust and he was hoping today was good.

"Hey. Wanna meet again later? Same place?" Prompto doesn't get a reply right away or during the next hour, so he guesses his hookup was busy. He's already on his way home when his phone vibrates with a message from the guy.

"Sure. Is 9 a good time?"

"Yeah. Cya. Lights out again?"

"Yep. U tired of it?"

"Not really. Just curious about what u look like."

"My face isn't much. Lol. Just enjoy me making u feel good, k?"

"K"

His sex friend was so mysterious, but Prompto did feel really good when he was doing all sorts of things to his body. He thinks nothing more of his hookup's identity and arrives home. Noctis left a note on the table for him.

"At dad's until later tonight. Bought you dinner. It's in the fridge."

Prompto smiles at his friend's thoughtfulness and goes to the fridge, a whole tray of lasagna sitting on the middle tray. He gets himself a plate and chills out for a bit, anxiously waiting for 9 PM. He takes a quick shower when 8:30 comes around and is getting dressed when a message from his hookup comes in.

"Room 702. Same as last time. Just come in."

\-----

Prompto walks into the cold, dark room and shuts the door. He's taking off his clothes when he feels strong arms embracing him from behind and warm lips kissing his neck. He flinches, not expecting the guy to sneak up on him, but he lets him do what he wants. The guy pushes Prompto up against the wall and necks him gently before bringing his lips to Prompto's. The kiss is tender, not like last time's torrid assault.

Something's different about the guy today, Prompto figures. He's not rough at all. He's caressing him tenderly and sensually, letting his lips and hands glide over his body. They're now locked in a tight embrace with the guy slowly grinding his hips against Prompto's as they exchange kisses and moan, their stiff cocks rubbing against each other. The guys starts moving down Prompto's body, leaving a trail of kisses until he starts working on Prompto's throbbing dick. Sensual moans begin to fill the room as the electric pleasure of the blowjob shoots through Prompto's body. After a couple of minutes, Prompto pull the guy's lips back up to his in a more passionate kiss, his hands reaching down to massage the guy's thick cock with slow, even strokes.

"Don't move..." Prompto whispers' before pushing the guy on his side and changing positions so they can suck each other. He takes the guy's dick in his own mouth as the guy starts sucking on him. They both thrust slowly into each other's throats, effortlessly taking each other until they could feel their noses in the other's pubes. The guy takes Prompto's cock out and sucks his balls before going even further down to rim him. Wanting to return the favor, Prompto puts his flexibility to use and ends up making out with his partner's tight hole, flicking his tongue against the twitching ring of muscle.

The guy wastes no more time getting inside of Prompto. He rolls the blonde on his back and gets on top of him, his partner's legs on either side of his torso as he enters slowly. They lock lips and the guy thrusts in deep and slow, savoring every squeeze Prompto's ass did on his cock. He eventually goes in harder and faster, a hand on Prompto's mouth as he rams him. The pressure in his abdomen grows and he moans shamelessly, his sweat dripping down on Prompto's writhing body. Prompto moves up to kiss him torridly as he gets fucked hard, causing the guy to curse and empty his balls deep inside his partner's warm love canal. He cums hard himself as the guy buries himself deeper in him, hitting his prostrate.

The guy collapses on top of Prompto, breathing heavily. He embraces him and runs his hand through his blonde hair. Prompto embraces him back in response, absolutely drained and full of cum. They're both sweating buckets and are desperately in need of a shower.

"Hey...shower with me? I don't give a fuck what you look like." Prompto whispers.

"Go ahead...I need to catch my breath." He responds hoarsely.

Getting the hint that the guy wasn't willing to show his face at all, Prompto enters the bathroom and washes himself clean inside and out. After he's through, he steps out and sees the guy on the bed, his back turned to him. He's covered himself in a blanket, except for his dark, messy hair. Prompto has half a mind to just walk over and turn him around, but stops himself. The guy wanted to keep his identity secret and Prompto wants to respect that. He gets dressed and leaves quietly. He's already in his building's elevator when he notices he's left his phone back at the motel.

Prompto walks back to the motel quickly. Thank the astrals it was only 15 minutes away by foot. He turns a corner and slams straight into somebody, sending them both to the ground.

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry! I - Noct?"

Noctis was on his ass, hand on his head.

"Ow. Watch where you're going next time!" He yells, then he realizes he's collided with Prompto. "Huh? What're you doing here, Prom?"

"I left my phone somewhere. On my way to get it back. I though you were at your dad's?" Prompto stands and pulls Noctis up. 

"I was. I was on my way home, actually."

"Oh! You didn't take the car?"

"Nah. Forgot to fill the tank up when we got back from Galdin."

They look at each other awkwardly, neither one willing to tell the truth of why they were actually out. 

"Anyway, Noct. See you at home! Just gotta make sure my phone's still where I left it!"

Prompto's phone was in Noctis' pocket. He had to think quickly because it definitely won't be back at the motel. "Wait, Prom!" Noctis pulls Prompto close to him and slips the phone into Prompto's jacket pocket. His best friends looks at him with confused eyes. "Uh...be careful. Want me to come with you?"

Prompto's blushing. He's always wanted Noctis to pull him like that into his arms romantically. Well, this wasn't romantic, but it was close enough.

"Um. Prom?"

Prompto breaks out of his little fantasy and shakes his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "Nah, nah. I got it." He runs off and waves. "Thanks for dinner, by the way!"

When Prompto's out of sight, Noctis sighs and leans against a light post. "That was close..." he says in exasperation before heading home.

Prompto returns to the apartment later, relieved he didn't lose his phone after all. It was in his pocket the whole time. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of his hookup too, but he had already left by the time he got to the motel.

"Oh well...I won't be seeing you anyway anymore once I tell Noct..." he thinks to himself. Little does he know that the very same guy was lying asleep like a rock on the couch. Prompto carries Noctis to his bed and tucks him in with a peck on the cheek.

"Night, buddy. Love you. I hope you feel the same way about me too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the absurdity continues!
> 
> I know, I know. The denseness has reached a point where it's not funny anymore, but the next chapter should finally end this game of obliviousness. Doesn't mean I'm shutting down the story once they find out. After all, it shouldn't end with "happily ever after." There's still the fallout to deal with. :3
> 
> Sorry for dragging this on for so long. I was honestly stuck with how to proceed. >_<


End file.
